


"La Petite Mort"

by sephonered



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: jsmn-kinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Multi, PWP, Threesome, bottomChildermass, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: Written in response to a prompt on the JSMN KinkMeme for Strange/Arabella/Childermass.- Bell & Jonathan top the hell out of Childermass.
"There are multiple reasons joining forces with Strange proves a better gig than working for Norrell. Getting fucked into blissful exhaustion by Jonathan and Arabella is a big one. Being held and cherished afterwards just as much so."
So here is my shot at it.





	

The initial breach of Strange’s cock left Childermass feeling winded, his chest heaving like a landed fish. He leaned forward, eyes squeezed shut, trying to adjust to the intrusion. After a moment a delicate hand wove its way into the hair at the base of his scalp, caressing lightly. Gentle kneading gave way to a persistent tug, exposing the column of his throat to hot mouthing kisses. 

 

“You’re doing so well John.” The words are breathed hotly into his ear. “ So good. Perfect. You can't imagine how you look right now; Open, exposed, shaking. I want to devour you.”

 

Arabella proceeds to do exactly that, her hands shifting to capture his face. Her kisses feverish, all teeth and want, and a barely-there restraint. His hands shift to grasp her hips, and oh sweet merciful Heavens, he can feel her. Her hips are rolling, a continuous undulation that, now that he's aware of it, he can hear; sliding hot and wet against Strange’s face. He breaks away gasping. A groan escapes him as he looks down and sees Jonathan’s mouth working between her thighs. . Something within him clenches at the sight, and, oh, that's just so good. He finds himself arching back chasing the sensation. Arabella’s hand moves lower, Her thumb brushing over his parted lips. She looks wild, her hair falling loose around her, eyes wide and feral. The thought is reinforced as she drags her nails down his chest.

 

“ That's right, ride him you know you want to.” 

 

Her words are as sharp as her nails, and he's not sure which affects him more, but he does just that, starting to move. He moves slowly at first, letting his forehead drop onto Arabella’s shoulder as he lets the sensation wash through him. 

 

“That’s it. Beautiful. He’s so beautiful Jonathan, you should see it.” 

 

A groan escapes her and she grinds down on Strange’s face for a moment, and he can see it; sweet merciful Mother of God he can SEE it. He slam himself back onto Jonathan's cock without conscious thought. Arabella’s hand is clenched in his hair again, and the sharp nails digging into his ass must belong to her too, but it’s becoming hard to keep track. There are hands everywhere now, and he can feel Strange starting to move within him; his thrusts jerky and erratic, as if he is trying to restrain himself, and starting to fail.

 

Arabella’s kisses turn frantic and just as suddenly she stills, moaning into his mouth and starting to shake. Strange’s thrusts are becoming harder now, a driving persistent force that he can but shore himself against and take. Bracing himself so each stroke slides over that blindingly perfect spot inside him, a hand starts stroking his cock and that’s it. With a soft keen dragged out past gritted teeth, he comes, hard. By the time he gathers his wits he is laid out across Strange’s heaving chest, exchanging kisses which are more the pressing of lips and nibbling teeth between deep ragged breaths. A spike of sensation spikes through him followed by a shudder, which Jonathan seems to echo. He looks down to see that Arabella has collapsed beside them and is now running her dainty fingers over the place where he and Strange are still joined, a mischievous and self-satisfied look on her face.

 

“What? Since you two gentlemen seem a otherwise occupied, I thought i would occupy myself until you were up to doing so. Again.” Her words were accompanied by a meaningful smirk he would have sworn until this very moment no proper lady could produce. Strange’s head lolled back and the groan which escaped him was now fondly exasperated, rather than lusty.

 

“My dear, as endearing as I find your enthusiasm, perhaps we should wait for a few moments, lest we kill the poor man.”

 

Despite his scoff at the words, as he basked in the moment, Childermass thought that for all he had survived, these two may yet kill him. Ah well, there were worse ways to die.


End file.
